The invention relates to a load and/or transport cart in the form of a kick scooter, which comprises at least three wheels, a handlebar, a loading platform and a footboard that can be folded up and locked, wherein the two front wheels are configured with a steering and inclination mechanism for absorbing the centrifugal force during cornering, the handlebar is connected to the loading platform via at least one steering column, and a receiving compartment for a rechargeable battery is provided beneath the loading platform.
It is known that shopping carts provide great help for transporting purchased goods, without the purchased goods having to be carried. However, the shopping carts can generally only be moved at pedestrian speed, which greatly limits the operating range of these carts. While a bicycle including a shopping basket or saddle bags increases the operating range for transport, it is too bulky and not suitable for transporting heavy shopping goods, such as beverage crates. Conventional kick scooters or kickboards are also not suitable for this.
DE 10 2006 042 1129 A1 describes a load cart comprising three wheels, a fold-up footboard and a loading surface on the front side, on which the heavy, bulky loads can be loaded and transported, wherein the front wheels can be inclined relative to the roadway during cornering by bevel gears.
Moreover, a supporting structure that is provided with rollers and includes at least one grip element disposed on a rod assembly for guiding the supporting structure is known from DE 20 2008 006 764 U1. A skateboard is associated with the supporting structure as a standing platform for the user. The grip element is provided as a steering means for the rollers, which, together with the supporting structure, are disposed rotatably about a steering axle situated transversely to the at least one axis of the structure during the steering motion.
Moreover, load carts that are provided with three wheels are known from FR 2 926 961 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,525 B1.
The applicant moreover proceeds from a load and/or transport cart which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 8,631,892 B2. This load and/or transport cart comprises, beneath the loading platform, a triangular steering plate having two opposing ball heads, wherein each of the ball heads is seated in an articulated manner in a bearing at one end of the steering lever, wherein these levers at the respective other ends comprise a bearing for a further ball head of a triangular swinging fork, on the stub axles of which the front wheels are rotatably mounted.
All these solutions have the shared disadvantage that the carts have a relatively bulky and heavy design, provide limited handling and, due to their significant dimensions, are often not suitable for being transported by train and in the person's own car.
Loading surfaces that are disposed in front of the front wheels (see FR 2 926 961 A1, WO 01/72164 A1, EP 1 704 901 A1, WO 95/08466 A1, DE 102 04 478 A1, DE 81 28 047 U1) shift the center of gravity of the load into a position that is not always sufficient to ensure the safety of the cart, so that the user must apply the corresponding counter forces to ensure that the cart does not tilt forward.